Rainbow Road
Rainbow Road is the final course of the Special Cup. It is a very difficult course as it is hard to not fall off over the edge. It is one of the longest courses in the game. However, there are no obstacles. Rainbow Road is a road in a rainbow-coloured pattern over planet Earth. There is a glitch in Rainbow Road that when you use a mushroom at the right time in the beginning of the race, you can fly down the track. Try it with Baby Luigi and standard bike s. There are also shortcuts where you go over the gaps. Rainbow Road is the home course of Rosalina and Luma. The course begins on a near 90 degree slope, located after the starting line. Light drivers are easy to push off in this area, since there are no walls that can help the player from falling off. Three boost panels are present in this slope. One stretches across the road while the other two are spread apart from each other, such as one being on the right while the other boost panel is on the left, depending on the mode. After the slope is a ramp with a boost panel in it and a sharp turn left. Any vehicle that performs a trick has a risk of falling off on the right end; the worse the drift/handling rating, the more likely the player will fall off. After the first curve is three more boost panels that stretch across the road and a half-pipe ramp on the very right, plus a turn left. The half-pipe contains floating item boxes for the player to use. After the left turn is a slightly wavy road, in which the player may perform tricks on. Each lap, the road gets wavier, allowing for more tricks to be performed. After the wavy part is a ramp with a boost panel on it, for the player to speed up and perform a trick. The player will then see a very straight road, with two giant holes in the center for the player to fall through. Half-pipe ramps are located to the left and right of these holes, and the player may perform a stunt on the edges of these holes, since the edges of these holes contains small ramps. Both holes contain half-pipe ramps, but the latter one later on doesn't have any item boxes on top of them. After this area is a turn left, then a curve right that has item boxes lying across the road. After the item boxes is the Launch Star which will lead the player, in very high speeds, to the other part of the course. When the player gets out of the Launch Star, there is a very minor twist in the road and a half-pipe ramp that leads the player into another section of the track, making a broad turn right for the player. After this particular ramp is two roads, which split and merge later on in the track. Both will make the player end up in the same area, but one is more elevated than the other and has boost pads in different locations. Both will lead to a ramp with two boost panels on it, with floating item boxes. Past the ramp is where the road merges again. This part has more boost panels with a sharp curve to the left and to the right. The boost panels may give the player an edge or throw the player off course and off the track. Past this area is the finish line, which starts the track over and another lap. History Rainbow Road has been in Mario Kart since it was released on the SNES.It is easier with good handling karts and bikes but if it also has good speed its even better. Internal Links *Special Cup *Mushroom *Baby Luigi *Standard Bike S *Rosalina *Luma *Mario Kart * External Links *SNES Category:Cheats Category:Races Category:courses